Talia
by PercyandAnnabethLOVE
Summary: Percy has a daughter and needs Annabeth to help him take care of her. But why?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything!**

Percy's POV

"You have three months to find a girl or I take her with me!" Sophia yelled at me.  
>"How am I supposed to find a girl in three months?" I screamed back at her.<br>"FIND A WAY!" she yelled as she slammed the door shut and left me alone with a crying two year old. I picked up my daughter and shushed her.  
>"It's okay, Talia. I'll find you a better mommy." The radio was on and "What Hurts the Most" was playing. It made me think of… I know now. I need Annabeth! She would help me!<p>

Annabeth's POV

I had a no good poo poo day. (Ms. Lips from Fish Hooks. Couldn't resist!) I got fired, bought a plane ticket and an apartment I couldn't afford, and when I go where I was going I found out my credit card was overdrawn and they took away my apartment. So, right now I was knocking on every door hoping to find an old friend that had moved here. He has to be here. I mean I don't know anyone else with a truck like his. Suddenly, my cell started playing "Love Like Woe", a song it hadn't played in while because that was Percy's ringtone.


	2. So We Meet Again

**I don't own anything!**

Third person's POV

"Annabeth?"  
>"Yes, Percy?"<br>"I, uh, kinda need your… help."  
>"Oh, really?"<br>"Yeah. Kinda. Maybe."  
>"Well, it so happens I need your help."<br>"Really? How fast can you get here?"  
>"I don't know. What's your apartment number?"<br>"Apartment 6B. Why?"

Percy's POV

I heard a knock at the door. "Hold on Annabeth," I said.  
>"Hey Percy," Annabeth greeted me.<br>I'd forgotten how absolutely gorgeous she is. But something was different. She sounded tired. "Hi," I responded.  
>"Can I come in?" She asked, peering in.<br>"Oh, yeah. Come in," I said, "Excuse the mess. Remember Tyson hasn't visited in a while." To my relief, she laughed. Annabeth's gray eyes scanned the room and landed on a doll.  
>"Daddy!" Talia called to me, "Play baby!" I picked her up and she wrapped her arms around my neck.<br>"Daddy has company, okay. Maybe later," I told her. Annabeth's eyebrows shot up. She eyed me with a new look in her eye.  
>"Who's this sweetie?" She asked.<br>"Oh, this Talia. My _daughter_," I answered. She kind of flinched but recovered quickly. I didn't understand why we broke up a looong time ago. I need to tell her why she's here. She deserves that much.  
>"Well, she is kinda the reason I need your help…"<p> 


	3. Why did I remember that?

**I don't own anything! Thanks AthenaGray15, samatha2449, and ChildofWisdom for reviewing. Hope this chapter is longer!**

Third person's POV

Annabeth's stormy gray eyes stared into Percy's sea green eyes making him nervous. "What do you mean?" She asked softly.  
>"Two years after you, you know, left I met a girl named Sophia, daughter of Aphrodite. We dated a year and I proposed. We had Talia here and a year later she, uh, cheated on me. I found out a few months ago and since Talia doesn't technically exist because she was born in Camp Half Blood we had to figure out who she went to on our own, you know after the divorce. Sophia said I had three months to find a girl…" I trailed off.<br>"So here I am," Annabeth finished my sentence.  
>"You're pwetty," Talia said, "What's your name?"<br>"Annabeth," Annabeth said, "Your new mommy."  
>"You'll do it!" Percy whispered in her ear. She simply nodded.<br>"Can you help me unpack, Percy?" She asked. He thought for a second  
>"Sure," He answered. They walked back to the guest room, Percy leading the way.<br>"Perseus Jackson! You fool!" Annabeth whisper-shouted.  
>"What?" He said. <em>Hopefully,<em> Annabeth thought, _He's still as clueless about love as he was when we were going out.  
><em>"You didn't," She paused, "You didn't marry Sophia Garcia, did you?"  
>"Yeah. Why?" Percy asked.<br>"Percy," Annabeth paused. They'd broken up but she didn't want to break his heart more than it already was. "Her real name is Carmella Smith. She takes advantage of guys who are a hero, sensitive, and hot." She could feel her face get warm.  
>"So she just…" He said, truly hurt.<br>"I'm sorry," She said, "I thought you deserved to know."  
>"This is going to seem totally insane but will you kiss me right now," Percy asked.<br>"No, not after what you did to me," Annabeth said, trying to make her voice strong.  
>"I didn't mean to! I swear!" He shouted.<br>"This is a conversation for later," She said, making it clear she didn't want to talk. They finally started unpacking. Strangely, it wasn't awkward. Percy helped unpack pretty much everything. _Even her now C-cup instead of her old B-cup, _She thought proudly. Annabeth only got embarrassed once when he pulled out the B-cup she'd been wearing the first time they fooled around. (Sorry all you boys at there! Rated T for a reason.) Now that she thinks about it that's a pretty good memory. He'd been sweet and gentle and… _What am I thinking?, _Annabeth thought, _I'm not supposed to think about him like that. _

**Sorry but I have to stop there. It's just too cool of an ending in my opinion. **


End file.
